Gerichtsverhandlung von Dolores Umbridge
by Schattenengl
Summary: Dolores Gerichtsverhandlung muss von einer Muggelrichterin übernommen werden, diese wird dabei zum ersten mal mit der Zaubererwelt konfrontiert. Hier wird der Weg vom ersten Zusammentreffen der Richterin mit der Zaubererwelt bis zu dem Urteil beschrieben.
1. Chapter 1

**Gerichtsverhandlung von Dolores Umbridge  
**

**A/N: **Hier hab ich eine kleine Idee mal zu Papier, bzw zum PC gebracht. Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr es durchlesen würdet und mir dann sagt, wie ihr es gefunden habt. Wenn ich genug positive Rückmeldung bekomm schreib ich gerne daran weiter :)

Und hier gehts los:

**1. Kapitel**

Ich heiße Judith McFayvor und meine Tochter Lucie ist eine Hexe. Sie geht dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts. Ich bin richtig stolz auf sie, auch wenn ich noch nicht genau weiß, was es heißen wird eine Hexe in der Familie zu haben.

Wenn ich es meinen Freundinnen erzählen dürfte, was meine Tochter nun ist, sie würden mir nicht glauben, wie überrascht ich war, als ein alter Mann mit langem weisen Bart und seltsamen Umhang mit aufgestickten Monden vor meiner Tür stand.

Als dann hinter ihm ein recht steif aussehender Kerl mit einer grünen Melone in der Hand auftauchte wusste ich überhaupt nicht mehr, was ich davon halten sollte. Einen krasseren Gegensatz konnte es nicht geben. Auf der einen Seite ein nett aussehender Großvater mit vergnügt leuchtenden Augen, die hinter einer halbmondförmigen Brille hervor blitzten und auf der anderen Seite ein Mann in strengem Anzug und einem Schnurrbart, der aussah, als würde er jeden morgen mit Schere und Lineal vor dem Spiegel stehen. Ich war kurz davor sie als zwei Verrückte abzustempeln und ihnen die Tür vor der Nase zuzuknallen, als mich der nette Großvater mit ‚Richterin McFayvor' ansprach.

Ich lies die Herrschaften in mein Wohnzimmer, wo sie mir eröffneten, dass sie Albus Dumbledore und Cornelius Fudge hießen und Zauberer seien. Sie baten mich meine Tochter herunter zu holen. Was ich nach einigem Zögern auch tat. Dann erklärten sie mir, dass meine Tochter eine Hexe sei und es eine ganze Welt voller Zauberer und Hexen gebe, die auch von einem Ministerium verwaltet würde, dessen Minister Fudge sei, und dass sie auf eine Schule namens Hogwarts gehen würde, die Albus Dumbledore leitete.

Ich glaubte ihnen nicht, dass es Magie wirklich gebe, glaubte ihnen eigentlich kein einziges Wort, aber als dann Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab raus holte und damit das Wort ‚Magie' in die Luft schrieb, wo es stehen blieb und ständig die Farbe änderte. Ich war geschockt und starrte auf die inzwischen hüpfenden und Funken versprühenden Buchstaben. Lucie hingegen war begeistert und fragte, ob sie das auch bald tun könne. Dumbledore lächelte und nickte, erklärte ihr aber, dass sie fleißig sein und gut üben müsse. Dann meinte er noch, dass wir niemanden, außer Angehörigen der engsten Familie davon erzählen dürften, dass es Zauberer und Hexen überhaupt gab. Ich stimmte halb entsetzt zu, fragte aber gleich nach, ob mein Sohn die gleichen Fähigkeiten hätte. Wieder nickte Dumbledore lächelnd und ich sank stöhnend in meinen Stuhl zurück.

Bis jetzt werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass meine beiden Sprösslinge mir in Zukunft noch einiges Neues zeigen und beibringen werden.

Als ich meinen Schock halbwegs verdaut hatte, fragte ich verdutzt, ob immer der Minister und der Schulleiter die neuen Schüler besuchen würden.

Da erfuhr ich endlich, worum es außerdem noch ging. Da der Minister ganz ängstlich mit seinem Hut spielte erklärte mir Dumbledore, dass es einen Juristischen Fall geben würde, den sie in ihrer Welt nicht klären könnten, weil ein beteiligter sehr berühmt sei, und die Angeklagte Mitglied des Ministeriums und des Rates, die eigentlich über Recht und Ordnung entscheiden. Deshalb baten sie mich, als Richterin der, wie sie es nannten, Muggelwelt diesen Fall zu übernehmen. Ich willigte ein, ohne groß zu wissen worum es überhaupt ging, und so kam es dazu, dass ich einen Monat lang Zauberer Recht gebüffelt habe, um den Fall Dolores Jane Umbridge leiten zu können.

°°°

Die Rechtsprechung in der Zaubererwelt ist gar nicht so unterschiedlich zu der in der ‚normalen' Welt. Aber dennoch waren einige starke Gegensätze enthalten. Beispielsweise bei den Vergehen. Es gab ‚Missbrauch Magischer Gegenstände' und ‚Besitz Schwarzmagischer Gegenstände', außerdem noch Kleinigkeiten, wie das Gesetz gegen Jugendzauberei, das besagte, dass Jugendliche unter 17 Jahren es nicht erlaubt war außerhalb der Schule zu zaubern. Aber es gab auch ganz normale Verbrechen, wie ‚Körperverletzung' oder im Schlimmsten Fall auch ‚Mord'.

Das die Möglichkeiten für Verbrecher vielseitiger waren als in der Muggelwelt brauche ich ja nicht zu sagen. Zum Beispiel durch die drei Verbotenen Flüche. Den schlimmsten, den Todesfluch, dann den Cruciatus und als letzten den Imperius, der es so schwer machte, die Straffähigkeit festzustellen. Aber es gab auch ganz andere Mittel der Wahrheitsfindung. Zum Beispiel durch das Verita Serum konnte jemand dazu gezwungen werden die Wahrheit zu sagen, es oblag jedoch strengen Kriterien, da es ein starker Eingriff in die Privatsphäre darstellte und außerdem für Jugendliche und Kinder äußerst schädlich war.

Von den Bestrafungen wollen wir gar nicht erst anfangen. Kleine Verbrechen mussten mit einer Geldstrafe gesühnt werden, während man für schlimme mit lebenslanger Haft in einem Gefängnis namens Askaban bestraft werden konnte.

Askaban, so sagte man mir sei mit das Schlimmste, was man Menschen antun könnte. Es wurde nämlich von Dementoren bewacht, die jegliches Glücksgefühl aus einem durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit heraus saugten. Dadurch durchlebe man die schrecklichsten Momente in seinem Leben wieder und immer wieder.

Diese Wesen waren auch die Vollstrecker der schlimmsten Strafe, dem Kuss des Dementors. Der Kuss war so beschrieben, das dem Verbrecher die Seele aus dem Mund heraus gesaugt wird und man sein ganzes restliches Dasein als lehre Hülle fristen muss.

Mir läuft es bei dem Gedanken jetzt noch kalt den Rücken herunter und ich hoffte sehnsüchtigst, dass ich diese Strafe nicht verhängen müsste.

°°°

Wie schon gesagt, wühlte ich mich durch die Verschiedenen Paragraphen ohne zu wissen um was für ein Verbrechen es sich da überhaupt handelte. Ich wusste nur, dass einer der Kläger Harry Potter war, der angeblich äußerst berühmt sei, was auch ein Grund war, warum das Zauberer Gericht diesen Fall nicht übernehmen wollte. Ich war ziemlich gespannt, wie dieser Junge auf mich wirken würde. In Gedanken stellte ich ihn mir als einen arroganten kleinen Prinzen vor, dem der Ruhm zu Kopf gestiegen ist. Ich sollte noch herausfinden, wie falsch ich damit lag.

°°°

Ein paar Tage vor der Verhandlung waren ich meine Tochter Lucie und meinem Sohn Dan in der Winkelgasse. Ich war sehr überrascht, als meine beiden Kinder mich in Richtung einer lehren Gasse zogen und behauptete, dass dort der Tropfende Kessel sei, den wir laut Dumbledores Anweisungen aufsuchen sollten. Noch überraschter war ich, als ich mich plötzlich in einem zum bersten vollen Pub wiederfand. Dort führte uns der Wirt hinter den Laden, wo er seinen Zauberstab herausholte und ein riesiges Tor zu Winkelgasse öffnete.

An diesem Tag kam ich aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Wir tauschten einiges an Geld in der Bank in große schwere Gold-, Silber- und Kupfermünzen um. Dann gingen wir los, um für meine Tochter die Schulsachen zu kaufen, und mein Sohn versicherte mir mehrmals, dass er es gar nicht erwarten könne, dass er nächstes Jahr ebenfalls nach Hogwarts kam.

Zum Schluss musste auch ich einige Einkäufe erledigen, so musste ich mir zum Beispiel ein Zauberer Richtergewand bei einer netten Dame namens Malkins kaufen. Ich fühlte mich äußerst seltsam darin, beachtete dies aber nicht weiter, und bezahlte mit einem Scheck, den mir der Zaubererminister höchst persönlich überreicht hatte.

Während der ganzen Zeit bekam ich kaum was von der Angeblichen Bedrohung der Welt durch dunkle Zauberer mit, von der mit der Schuldirektor bei unserem Treffen erzählt hatte. Aber wenn ich mich versuche genau zu erinnern kommen mir die verängstigten Gesichter mancher Leute in Gedanken und Bilder von Kindern, die sich fest an die Hände ihrer Mütter klammerten. Dies alles verlieh mir ein höchst unwohles Gefühl in der Magengrube, so dass ich froh war wieder in unserem Haus zu sein.

°°°

Der Tag der ersten Anhörung war gekommen, und gespannt, was mich erwarten würde, lies ich mich auf dem Richterstuhl nieder.

In der Zaubererwelt wird man über den Tatbestand, bei einem schweren Verbrechen, erst in der ersten Anhörung aufgeklärt.

Dem folgt dann ein Vorstellen aller Beteiligten, einen Verteidiger gab es nicht, genauso wenig, wie einen Staatsanwalt. Zwar konnte man eine Person bestimmen, die für einen Reden würde, doch dies wurde in diesem Fall nicht beantragt.

Dann würde die Verhandlung abgebrochen werden und der Richter würde sich mit den beiden Geschworenen, hier waren die beiden Amelia Susan Bones und Kevin Brian Malcom, zwei äußerst fähige Zauberer und faire Juristiker, den Nachmittag über beraten können.

Dann am folgenden Tag würde der Tatbestand aufgenommen werden, was eventuell auf den dritten Tag ausgeweitet werden würde, und am letzten Tag würde nach eingehender Beratung das Urteil gefällt werden.

Ich bat nun auch die anderen sich wieder zu setzen, was auch sofort Stühle Rückend befolgt wurde. Als der Lärmpegel wieder normal war begann die Verhandlung.

°°°

**A/N: **So, links unten müsste so ein Button sein, draufklicken und mir bescheid sagen ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hab mich nach einer wirklich sehr langen Pause mal wieder daran gesetzt hier ein bisschen weiter zu schreiben :-) Ich hab versucht einige gute Ratschläge umzusetzen. Hoffe es gefällt. :-)

* * *

**2. Kapitel**

Amelia Bones stand auf und laus für alle gut hörbar den Tatbestand vor.  
„Dolores Jane Umbridge wird der Körperverletzung, nach §67 Absatz 3 ZGB Zaubrisches Gesetz Buch, sowie Missbrauch Schutzbefohlener nach §277 Absatz 5 ZGB, sowie des Besitzes eines Schwarzmagischen Gegenstandes nach §469 Absatz 1 ZGB angeklagt. Außerdem wird ihr der schwere Missbrauch ihres Amtes nach §723 Absatz 3 ZGB zur Last gelegt.  
Zeugen hierfür sind aufgestellt worden: Dolores Jane Umbrigde, Mitglied des Ministeriums; Harry James Potter, Schüler von Hogwarts; Lee Brad Jordan, ebenfalls Schüler von Hogwarts; John Peter Benningham, Auror; sowie Albus Parcival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Schuleiter von Hogwarts.  
Die Klage wurde innerhalb der vorgeschriebenen Frist formgerecht abgegeben und ist daher rechtskräftig. Die genannten Zeugen mögen vortreten und sich vorstellen."  
Damit setzte sie sich wieder und die ‚Verhandlung' begann.

Ich hatte schon immer meine Probleme mit der Anklageverlesung gehabt. Ich war Richterin geworden um zu helfen etwas mehr Gerechtigkeit in die Welt zu bringen und diese vielen Paragraphen waren mir da sehr hinderlich gewesen. Dennoch war ich nun neugierig, wie das weitergehen würde. Vorstellung der einzelnen Zeugen, das war mir ja nun wirklich neu.  
Es war schon recht seltsam, wie eine Person nach der anderen von zwei Auroren nach vorne geführt und auf diesen seltsamen Stuhl gesetzt wurde.

Bei dieser Dolores schlangen sich auch sofort die Ketten um ihre Arme und ließen ihr keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht, mir aber die Möglichkeit diese näher zu betrachten. Doch gutheißen? Einen puren Angeklagten an einen Stuhl zu ketten, gutheißen konnte ich das in keinem Fall!  
Dolores Umbridge sah abgekämpft aus, das war das erste, was mir auffiel, dann stach mir der gehetzte Blick, der von einer Ecke des Gerichtssaals in die andere huschte, ins Auge. Einmal versuchte sich Dolores auch umzudrehen, was jedoch von den Fesseln verhindert wurde. Ansonsten schien sie möglichst gefasst wirken zu wollen, da sie die Brust herausstreckte und sich möglichst grade auf den Stuhl setzte. Was sie jedoch nicht viel größer machte.

„Dolores Jane Umbridge?", fragte ich die ermüdende immer wieder zu stellende Frage nach dem Namen. Sie musste es ja wohl sein, oder nicht? Sie bestätigte es mit einem recht deutlichen „Ja", trotz ihrer hauchzarten Kleinmädchenstimme.  
„42 Jahre alt, derzeitig Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Großinquisitorin", meine Augen wurden groß, als ich dies von dem Zettel las, den mir Kevin Malcom gegeben hatte. Großinquisitorin? Was sollte das denn?! Dennoch bemühte ich mich neutral zu bleiben. „...von Hogwarts? Stand: Anleinstehend?", beendete ich die Frage und bekam wieder ein „Ja" als Antwort.  
Großinquisitorin? Was sollte das?! Hatte sie sich den Titel selbst gegeben? Ich schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Als Richter musste man objektiv bleiben und sollte nicht nach Titeln gehen.„Sie können der Angeklagten nun Fragen zu ihrer Person stellen.", kam es von Amelias Seite. Wie war das grade mit der Objektivität gewesen? Ich sandte ihr einen verblüfften Blick, davon hatte nichts in meinen Unterlagen gestanden. Ich hatte gedacht mir würden einfach die einzelnen Personen mit den allgemeinen Daten vorgestellt werden. Der auffordernde und wartende Ausdruck von Amelia zeigte mir jedoch etwas anderes.

„Ähm, Mrs Umbridge,", sagte ich erst um mir etwas Zeit zum Ersinnen einer Frage herauszuholen. „Was ist ihre Aufgabe als Großinquisitorin? Mir sagt dieser Begriff nichts." ‚Oder nur sehr schlechtes, was sie hier hoffentlich revidieren können', fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu.  
Das erste, was ich als Antwort hörte war ein „Chrm Chrm". War das ein Räuspern?  
„Ich inspiziere die Unterrichtsstunden der Kollegen und gewährleiste, dass ein gewisses Niveau gehalten wird."  
Ich konnte nicht anders, als die Augenbrauen hochzuziehen.  
„Nun... gut.", meinte ich nach einer Weile und wusste nicht genau, was ich sonst noch fragen sollte, was nichts mit dem Fall zu tun hätte. Also entschied ich mich einfach den nächsten aufzurufen.

„Mrs Umbridge, danke, der nächste jetzt bitte." Kevin gab mir den nächsten Zettel.   
„Harry James Potter", rief ich auf und beinahe sofort begann die ganze Halle zu flüstern und zu tuscheln. Ich wollte schon nach meinem Hammer greifen und um Ruhe bitten, als mir einfiel, dass ich hier keinen Hammer hatte. Ich beugte mich zu Kevin. „Wie sorgt ihr im Gerichtssaal für Ruhe?", fragte ich ihn leise. Kevin grinste, zog seinen Zauberstab und stand auf. Ein heftiger Knall von seiner Seite lies mich zusammen fahren. Aber die übrigen Anwesenden waren nun ebenfalls ruhig.   
„Ich werd mich nie an diese Zauberei gewöhnen", murmelte ich ehe ich mich diesem Harry Potter zuwandte.

Dieser saß aufrecht auf dem Stuhl, die Fesseln ließen ihn in Ruhe, und er blickte mich fragend an. Schwarze struppelige Haare, die gleiche seltsame Aufmachung wie alle Zauberer, ich konnte nichts besonderes an ihm entdecken. Ja, ich gebe es zu, ich musterte ihn eindringlicher als Dolores zuvor, aber das würde doch jeder tun, wenn er einer angeblich berühmten Person gegenübersaß. Nur konnte ich an diesem Jungen nichts außergewöhnliches erkennen, er wirkte noch nicht mal besonders hochmütig.

„Harry James Potter?", fragte ich und dieser antwortete mit der für Teenager im Stimmbruch üblichen wackeligen Stimme: „Der bin ich"   
„15 Jahre alt und Schüler in Hogwarts?", fragte ich weiter. „Nein, ich bin gestern 16 geworden, aber das andere stimmt.", entgegnete mir dieser. Ich strich das Alter durch und schrieb das korrekte hin.   
„Gut, nun, Mr. Potter", begann ich mit einem Seitenblick auf Amelia, welche mir zunickte. „Welches Jahr werden sie nun in Hogwarts belegen?" „Das sechs...", er räusperte sich, da seine Stimme gesprungen war, und etwas gequält dreinblickend fuhr er im rauen Flüsterton fort. „Das sechste" „Haben sie irgendwelche Hobbies, Mr. Potter?", fragte ich aus Mangel an Ideen weiter. Harry Potter blickte wieder gequält, doch diesmal schien es nichts mit seiner Stimme zu tun zu haben. „Ja, Quidditch, ich bin Sucher, aber diese...", er unterbrach sich und blickte bedeutungsvoll zu Mrs. Umbridge. „Professor Umbridge hat mir ein Lebenslanges Quidditchverbot auferlegt, genau wie den Weasleyzwillingen."

Jetzt war ich wirklich überfordert. Was war Quidditch? Ich schaute wieder kurz zu Amelia, entschied mich dann aber das nach der ersten Verhandlung zu klären. Ich schrieb mir eine kleine Notiz, und meinte dann: „Gut, danke Mr. Potter. Den Nächsten."   
Ich hörte ein unwilliges Gemurmel in dem Saal und sah leicht irritiert auf. Was sollte das denn? Wollten die, dass ich den Jungen noch weiter ausquetschte? „Sorge bitte für Ruhe", meinte ich zu Kevin und dieser lies wieder seinen Zauberstab knallen.   
Ich beschloss einen Hammer anzufordern, so sollte es meiner Meinung nach nicht weitergehen, denn das Gemurmel verstummte nur langsam.

Meine Augen wanderten zu der großen Zahl an Reportern, die in der letzten Reihe saßen und deren Federn alles eifrig mitzuschreiben schienen. Sie sahen nicht grade begeistert aus, dass ich Harry Potter schon wieder entlies.   
Ich blinzelte, deren Federn schrieben? Nicht sie selbst?   
Mein Blick schoss automatisch zu den Protokollschreibern, und auch diese hatten jene seltsamen Federn. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ob ich mich daran je gewöhnen würde?   
Ein Räuspern seitens Kevin holte mich in den Gerichtssaal zurück und ich nahm entschuldigend lächelnd den nächsten Zettel von ihm.

Lee Brad Jordan war ein netter Kerl mit Rastalocken und einem Dauergrinsen, auch wenn es hier im Gerichtssaal leicht nervös wirkte. Sein Alter bestätigte er, aber als ich „Beruf: Schüler von Hogwarts" sagte verneinte er. „Ich hab mein letztes Jahr hinter mir und bin nun Sportreporter und Quidditchkommentator in Ausbildung.", sagte er nicht ohne Stolz in seiner Stimme. Schon wieder dieses Quidditch, es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass ich mich dahingehend schlau machte. Ich strich die Angaben wieder durch und wunderte mich über die falschen oder besser ausgedrückt die ungenauen Informationen, die das Ministerium offensichtlich besaß.

„Nun gut.", begann ich wieder mal ohne zu wissen, was ich fragen sollte. Das war wirklicher Unsinn diese Vorstellung der Personen. Es förderte lediglich eine subjektive Beurteilung des Falles und das hieß ich alles andere als gut. Also fragte ich einige unverfängliche Sachen, wie es zum Beispiel mit einer Freundin aussähe, oder ob Quidditchkommentator, das Wort kam mir nur mühsam von den Lippen, sein Traumberuf wäre.

Die Freundin verneinte er, aber ich hätte ihn nicht nach dem Quidditch fragen sollen, aber so bekam ich zumindest eine Grundvorstellung von diesem Sport, denn niemand konnte Lee Jordan die nächsten zehn Minuten stoppen. Und in diesen Zehn Minuten erfuhr ich zumindest so viel, dass ich mir Quidditch ähnlich wie Basketball auf Besen vorstellte. Aber irgendwie mit zwei Extrabällen und verdammt gefährlich und unfair, wenn eine einzelne Person das ganze Spiel entscheiden konnte.  
Endlich schaffte ich es Lee Jordan in seinem Redefluss zu stoppen und ihm zu danken, aber gleichzeitig seine Befragung zu beenden.

John Peter Benningham wurde aufgerufen, er war 42 und Auror von Beruf. Auror verglich ich mit Polizisten mit einem Spezialgebiet, ohne zu wissen, ob ich damit richtig lag. Auf jeden Fall war er ein recht wortkarger Mann. Ich fragte ihn, ob er eine Familie hätte und er meinte: „Ja, Frau, zwei Töchter, vier und sieben." - „Oh, wie geht es ihnen denn?" - „Gut, danke." - „Wollten sie schon immer Auror werden?" - „Nein."  
Da gab ich es dann auf und entlies auch ihn aus dem ‚Zeugenstand'.

Nun kam Dumbledore dran. Als ich den Zettel bekam, und seine Daten vorlas kam ich mehr als einmal ins Stocken:  
„Albus Parcival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore", allein schon dieser Name lies mich eine Augenbraue heben, aber es kam noch besser. „89 Jahre alt", ich konnte nicht anders, als den lächelnden und quietschfidelen Mann zu mustern, aber die Titel, die er alle hatte waren wirklich das Beste: Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Orden des Merlins, Erster Klasse, Großzauberer, Hexenmeister, Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinigung der Zauberer." Ich musste wirklich an mich halten um nicht aufzulachen. Ganz hohes Tier? In einer Gerichtsverhandlung und wohl auch sonst diese Bezeichnung? Das war doch wirklich lächerlich!

Ich schaute Dumbledore an und auch er schien darüber zu schmunzeln, grade so, als ob er meine Gedanken lesen könnte. Ich fragte ihn ein paar Sachen zu der Schule, auf die meine Tochter gehen würde, ich gebe es zu, aus reiner Neugierde meinerseits. Und dann wollte ich von ihn zum Schluss noch sein Lieblingsessen wissen. „Zitronenbonbons", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Aber nicht allein von Dumbledore, nein beinahe alle Anwesenden hatten dieses Wort schmunzelnd vor sich hingemurmelt. Ich zog belustigt die Augenbrauen hoch und entlies Dumbledore.

Amelia erhob sich wieder und erklärte in knappen Worten den heutigen ‚Verhandlungstag' für beendet.

* * *

Über eine Review würde ich mich sehr freuen :-) 


End file.
